dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Bulla
Edit Since Bulla is Half-Saiyan, she should be able to become a Super Saiyan. Is this right? Unfortunately it is speculation because we are not sure that any female saiyans CAN become Super Saiyans. The page on Pan goes into more detail about this, and Toriyama's reasons for never having a female Super Saiyan. 16:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) How sexist of Akira Toriyama! I can't believe he said that he couldn't draw any female super saiyans. It's basically the same with drawing male super saiyans, just feminine features. Maybe he thinks that the females couldn't get angry enough or it would be silly if they did. "However, the FUNimation dub states it has been ten years, so 794 to 795 Age. This would account better for Bulla's outward appearance, making her 16 and 17 in the FUNimation dub, which contests to her more teenage attitude." This makes no sense. She has a tweeny personality, but no body to match. She should be younger than Pan. You may be forgetting that the physical appearance of a Saiyan changes more slowly with age than that of a human. Because of this, we do not speculate as the to characters age based on assumptions, and instead we list facts. 05:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree that Saiyans age differently then humans. 14:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least Bulla does have some saiyan attitude! I'm gonna have to go with the idea that Bulla is younger then Pan because her physical appearance looks younger than Pan's. And also, Marron should be taller than Bulla! Bulla actually didn't get much role at all like Pan or Marron did. She was basically there and then suddenly gone! Weird. About Trivia. What the heck?! I put down a little bit of trivia that, since Bulla is Half-Saiyan and older than Pan, she should be able to become a Super Saiyan, and it's deleted? WTF? It's not fair, Trunks and Goten were 7 and 8 and they were able to transform! Besides who says girls can't become Supers? It shouldnt be added that she can go SSJ even though she is a saiyan/human hybrid. Just because she is a saiyan/human hybrid and older than Pan doesn't mean she should become a super saiyan. Didnt Akira Toriyama say he didnt have a design for female super saiyans thats why right? It's true that Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr did and they have less saiyan blood then her, but Bulla doesn't fight! 14:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :No. That's just speculation!Jeangabin666 17:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Why no! She obviously doesn't fight, unlike Goten and Trunks. And if Bulla is taller then Marron shoundt that hint something? 17:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw a picture where Marron and Bulla were the same size. So I don't think that Bulla is taller than Marron. If she is, then maybe it's because Krillin was small. But I think Marron should be taller than Bulla! I agree with you that Akira Toriyama should include female super saiyans, but I don't think Bra deserves the right be considered a Super Saiyan because she doesn't fight and all she does is shopping. Unless, she was actually a fighter. Then, we'd know for sure if she could go Super Sayin. I think Pan deserves more because she fights and Bulla doesnt! I disagree! Bulla doesn't deserve to be a Super Saiyan.. Haven't you realised she doesn't fight?? I also disgree that it was 20 years. It was 10 after KB Saga and 5 years after Z. Marron should be 18,(:O reference much?) Bulla should be 16 and Pan should be 14. Reason for this, if it was 5 years after KB saga and 10 years after Z, Bulla would be 10, Pan would be 14 and Marron would still be 18, so HOW would Bulla be taller? Also, shouldn't Bulma be pregnant at the KB Saga???"Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 22:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoever thinks Bra deserves to become a super saiyan is so outta their mind!! first of all, she doesn't fight. second of all, she only likes shopping. third, she looks lame when shes SSJ!!! And plus, I don't like the fact that they changed her age to 16. She should be 10, Pan should be 14, and Marron should be 18. I also hate the fact that she is taller than Marron. 'Ki Blast:' shouldnt this be added to Bulla's Abilities. you can't fly unless you use your Ki. however it is unknown if if she learn how to control her Ki from her father, Vegeta, or after being taken over by Baby in Dragon Ball GT. Nikon23 02:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No. Why should it? :Ki Blast and flight are two different techniques. Mr. Popo is also able to fly using ki and he has never used Ki Blasts. 02:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) but you cant use Flight unless you know how to use your Ki. unless your Android and possess Hikou. it common sense, remember in Dragon Ball Z Episode #207 "Take Flight Videl" where videl had to learn how to control her Ki first before she can learn how to fly. Nikon23 03:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :There can be no assumptions with matters in Dragon World. If it isn't shown or stated, we cannot post it. 05:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Don't you people realize that Bulla doesn't fight? She can only fly under Baby's control. GT never showed that Bulla used a ki blast. How did you come up with such topic, anyway?